deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Hunter
I've thought of something where does all the meat come from when it regenerates. Since all necromorphs origin from dead tissue, maybe he can use the tissue from his dismembered arms and legs to create new ones. [[User:Timus|'‡ Timus' ]]Talk 18:06, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I doubt that, as when fighting him most of the time he's not near any limbs - especially in the Chemical lab you first encounter this guy in. Seriously I believe it may be somethig to do with his Skin or Meat Cells. Necromorph-X 16:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Death Scene I can confirm that it exists, I purposely let it kill me from behind and it pretty much did exactly that. It has to actually be behind you for it to happen though. (Xbox 360 version) 23:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Tissue Regeneration im going to think on uber levels, but maybe when mercer fused stuff to make this abomination, the victem might have been living and he may have forced the necromorphs by gentic manipulation, maybe just maybe...the human host may patly be in working order. then if so, since the necromorphs grown and exstreme levels the tissue they infect maybe be "living" and may reproduce, although the regeneration would be exstreamly fast, so what i just said is maybe the host that mercer fused with this "thing" may be alive or maybe part of it be laive so it may reproduce living flesh to infect and stay "invunerable" maybe... im just thinknig on deep scales. Specialist alpha 19:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) good point alpha. it could be the infector's process, though obviously on a much greater scale. it could maybe use its existing flesh to recombinate itself, in a rapid healing rate. just an idea. DisMEMBAH 18:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I discovered a glitch with the hunter i dismembered him entirely and stasised him 10 times, then stomped him, and when he regenerated he would swing his blades around while standing in one position. ~THE-INFORMER~ :Wasn't the Hunter created by Mercer inserting wall-meat into a guy's skull? His regeneration must be because of whatever process is also responsible for the rapid growth that the wall-meat is infamous for. Now if only we knew what this process actually entailed. SteveZombie 22:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) that's a really good point actually, makes total sense. never though of that. Nice! DisMEMBAH 12:34, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest I'm surprised I've never heard anyone else point it out before. :P SteveZombie 15:46, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I believe Mercer combined the host with the Corruption, as the Corruption grows at an incredible fast rate while the Hunter regenerates very fast. Also Mecer had a tissue Sample of a Necromorph. Now, Mercer would not kill a Necromorph as he worships them, and none of the guards or crew sucessfully took enough Necromorphs down near the Medical Bay. I speculate that Mercer got a sample of the Corruption and implanted it into a host, somehow possibly combining Statis to it like the Twitchers, and giving it the ability to regenerate lost limbs with the Corruption multiplying the Cells while the Statis speeds up the process. This is entirely Specultion however. Necromorph-X 15:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Images ...I have a question regarding this image. Wow, where did we get this? It's extremely Clear and detailed... Necromorph-X 08:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Kyle Winkelman's Game Model, the link is in the notes section of the page, note 3, and also in the Guardian's page. -- § Amphiptere § 09:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Thank you I'v been trying to find game models on the internet and found this website with videos on the Guardians and the Hunter so yeah. No Problem, it's a good Image. Really clears out a detailed way on what the Hunter looks like... Okay, I'll check the Notes and see, thank you. Necromorph-X 18:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the creature in Dead Space 2... Some users have added unconfirmed information in the Trivia Section, reading in bad grammar; "the hunter reappers in dead space 2". For a start, we have no idea whether or not this is the Hunter, but the Hunter we saw was obviously burnt to a crisp. It was destroyed. We watched it burn, so it crosses that out. Also, the "Second Hunter" is just an ordinary Corpse floating in the Glass Tube. It doesn't even have the Blades that the Hunter has! What I'm saying is the creature in Dead Space 2 is completely different. Just because it can regenerate doesn't make it the Hunter. Please can we not add unconfirmed Info like this again? Thanks, Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 13:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC)﻿ strategys im a teenager whose seen every horror game and movie there is but i nearly screamed when i saw this monster . like many things in this game this scared the hell out of me and when i found out it could regenerate i flipped. i learned the basic startegy a while ago but i made a new one. when u shoot its legs off blow one of its claws off 2 it will take about 10 seconds to regenerate so just slow it down with stasis. this strategy makes this thing alot slower and less intimadating. use this strategy on the booster part where u burn it to. when i killed this behemoth me and my friend celebrated by looking at its chard remains after a while of serching we found his difigured head and punted it into the ship as a trophy for our victory(it disappered mysteryiously soon after). Ok, first off, your gramar isn't that good. No offense. Anyways, it takes longer to regenerate if you shoot off all limbs and then stasis it. If you do this it takes about a good 15-20 seconds before it gets back up. You can use this to your advantage during the part where there's a bunch of necromorphs attacking you so you have a better chance of survival. Dinosaurfan1 17:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) My strategy with the hunter is to easily throw anything i see at him (including heads off necromorphs, etc saves ammo), if there are any other necros i suggest to worry more about them then the hunter, they cant regenerate so just take 'em down! all of the beasts i say! The-informer 14:01, June 21, 2011 (UTC)THE-INFORMERThe-informer 14:01, June 21, 2011 (UTC) piece of trivia? when can you see the hunter slowly open its eyes?user:Stormtrooper16 17:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :You can't, thanks for pointing that out! I'll probably clean up the article some time later. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 17:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) : :no problem, though it would be cool to see that in a video log or somethinguser:Stormtrooper16 17:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hunter appearance On a certain page in Dead Space:Salvage there is a brief and unnoticable cameo of the Hunter chasing a man towards a room. Im absoutly sure it is the Hunter as it's arms are in the same position.Flaming skull of heaven 13:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC)Skull ya i noticed that. i just grabed my book to check it out. i did notice that but did this book take place after issac visited there? because if it did then we now have proof that there was another hunter! and that would lead to the idea that the ubermorph is a hunster that is just nore advanced! because there are advanced slashers, pukers, infectors and leapers that are all darkened and more powerfull! so maby its just advanced hunter!NecroMatt 17:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) this may be the same hunter that is seen in the latest dead space 3 trailer from gamescon. Moving of Trivia I noticed this trivia "During Dead Space: Martyr', '''''Micheal Altman suffers a nightmare where a Necromorph approaches him, looking like a "man with his skin flayed", which he dismembers with a Ripper. However, the Necromorph suddenly regenerates its arms and legs and gets back up. This suggests that the Necromorph in question is the Hunter, or something like it." And am questioning it's place on the Hunter page. Being it is known that The Hunter was not a naturally occurring necromorph, but (if you ironically would) a mutated necromorph. I want opinions on the matter rather than simply deleting (in case I'm mistaken). But i believe this should be placed in terms of the Ubermorph, being it is a naturally occurring (as far as we know) regenerating necromorph. The Mechanan :{D 18:17, March 19, 2012 (UTC) New hunter skin? In the new trailer of dead space one can clearly see the hunter is making another appearance as shown by some of its animations and regenerating ability. However after watching the video once or twice more i saw certain details about the new hunter i thought were interesting that id like to share with those who haven't seen it yet. When the hunter rears forward for a brief second you can see, 1. Its skin looks very smooth and 2. There are strange markings and lines that cover its back. Anyone else notice this and is a little curious about it? Also visceral if your going to add the hunter for the third time id appreciate some new animations or death scenes. Sincerely a wikia contributor.